Are you for me
by da azn poet1
Summary: Melin's alone and she has to find someone to love her.... with hints of S+S anf T+E actually lots of hints actually they are a major part of the story
1. the homecoming away from home

Author's Note: I don't own ccs.. I wrote this story once before but I never got to finishing it and I wrote a really really bad version of it I didn't do it justice so. I decided to remake it.  
  
Are you for me? Chapter 1: the homecoming away from home. The girl slowly crept out the window making sure not to make a noise to wake anyone in the house. She forcefully picked up her suitcase. It was full of so many things clothes, a little food, some personal items, and most importantly it was filled with memories. She took out her locket from underneath her sweater and stared at the picture inside it was a picture of her and a boy. No it wasn't her boyfriend it was her cousin. Perhaps the only person in the world who truly cared for her. She let a tear drop but being to strong for that she stops it with her hand. She closed her eyes once again and remembered the incident of only a few moments ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
There stood seated upon a chair and looking back at the girl was a man. He looked at her with such disappointment that you would be in tears just watching him stare at her. She looked down at the floor too scared to look up. Suddenly the man stands up and forcefully slapping her face.  
  
"look at me!" he yelled at her. The girl obediently looked up at the man, the elder. She dare not speak. She only could stand there to take a punishment but for what though. The elder once again began to yell at her " ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS KEEP HIM HAPPY! THAT'S ALL WE ASKED FORM YOU YOU STUPID GIRL. I CAN'T EVEN STAND TOO LOOK AT YOU NO WONDER SHAORAN FOUND YOU UNSITABLE TO BE HIS. I DON'' EVEN WANT YOU" The elder yelled at her more. As the family stood there mostly in agreement with the elder. They stood around the scene watching Melin get chewed out. The elder walked up to the scared Melin and slapped her again. Melin fell to the floor huddled. She didn't want to get up. She had no courage to say anything in response for fear it would only worsen her situation so she silently took her beating. The elder walking over to the corner and picking her up and slapping her again. Then violently pushing her against the wall choking her. Melin couldn't breathe. She stared back at the elder only wishing she couldn't hear either.  
  
" I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" The elder said pushing Melin away. Melin stayed in her place and held her tears within herself.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you again. You have forever tainted the Li-clan blood. But I have talked it over with the others and THEY, not me, feel pity for you and since we will continue to support you financially. Only you can no longer live in 3 days you move out. I don't care where you go, but you no longer can stay here."  
  
Melin quietly got up off the floor and walked away to sanctuary of her room. She looked so strong all things considered no tears on her eyes, yes she had a few bruises but still she looked mentally strong. She opened her door closed her door behind herself, then she threw herself onto the bad and began to cry her tears out. Screaming into the pillows her pain physically and mentally. She hurt so much. She had no family anymore. There on the wall was a picture, a family picture, only the only person you could see who wanted to be close to Melin was Shaoran. Melin stared at the picture and thought of Shaoran and how he was her only family now, She felt tears coming realizing that no one cared about her but him. She picked up her cell phone and began to dial Shaoran's number...1 ring..2 ring..3 ring..4 ring... nothing. She hung up realizing he was out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She opened her eyes once again to the same scene. Brushing off her tears trying to make it seem as if it no longer hurt her. She once again picked up her cell phone and began to dial Shaoran's number..1 ring..2ring  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the other side. It was not the hopeful voice of Shaoran though.  
  
"Hi this is Melin is Shaoran there?" Melin asked so hopeful to hear the comforting voice of her cousin.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Melin master Shaoran has decided to go out with Sakura." The butler responded. Melin could feel her heart crumbling. She had forgotten that now Shaoran and Sakura were together and. She remembered that to Shaoran she would be in the way. She realized how unwanted she really was. Tears began to form in her eyes she pushed them off her cheeks but the kept coming. The butler could hear her tears so he politely asked " Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked beginning to worry about Melin.  
  
Melin thought about it she had decided she would say good-bye, he was the only family she had. The only family that had not turn their back on her, it wasn't his fault he was more devoted to Sakura though. She didn't want to be in the way. "Umm. could you come and pick me up from the airport late tonight?" She asked politely trying not to impose on the butler. "Of course and what will be the time of your arrival?"  
  
"My flight gets in at about 11 P.M. is that to early I can spend the night at the airport." She responded nervously.  
  
" And have master Shaoran rip my head of because I left you I don't think so." The butler responded jokingly "Melin master Shaoran may not be here but you and I both know how much he cares about you. You are his favorite cousin."  
  
Melin began to smile at the other end of the phone "Okay I gotta go so see you at the airport and thank-you."  
  
Melin hung up her phone and called her taxi and let it bring her to the airport. As the taxi pulled up to the Airport she looked to see how much money she had and she realized she was going to be near broke by the time she got to China. She kindly paid the driver and off she went. As she got out of the car she apparently caught the attention of a police officer who was curious how Melin got all those bruises on her arm. He continued to follow her around the Airport. Melin walked up to the cheek counter and the officer followed her up as well.  
  
"Excuse me mam, I would like to question you a little." The officer said suprisingly to Melin. Melin gave a soft nod of her head. "Umm. I'm just a little curious how did you get those bruises on her arm?" As the officer asked the question Melin could feel everyone's eyes on her. She looked down at her arm and began to panic all she could do is lie "I got in a fight at school some school girl hit me." Melin responded unsure of herself. The officer gave an unsure nod of his head and went off. Melin once again looked down at her arm herself and saw how bad it really did look bad. She suddenly felt the pain of her arm. She covered her mouth and went off to the bathroom. She put a sweater of so no one could see it. She held her arm in pain it hurt so much what was even worse is that she even felt that when she did get to Shaoran she wouldn't care about him either.  
  
She got on the plane sat in her seat quietly and began to let a tear drop turning away from everyone so no one could see her. She put her jacket over herself and closed her eyes and began to sleep. She felt this loneliness one that would never leave. She wanted someone to care for her anyone, but as she closed her eyes she realized she just wasn't worth the feelings or the emotion.  
  
So what do u guys think. Thank you for reading and remember to review. Oh yeah an also cheek out my other stories. 


	2. my happiness to far of to see

Author's note: I don't own ccs.Sorry I haven't been able to write lately been really busy. Okay please remember to read and review.  
  
Chapter 2: My happiness too far off to see.  
  
"Excuse me mam?... Excuse me mam.Mam!" The flight attendant said as she began to began to shake Melin forcefully. Finally after a few minutes had past Melin woke up. " Ummmm... oh I am sorry have we landed?" Melin asked looking around her at all the people.  
  
"No, it is time for breakfast would you like some?" The flight attendant asked.  
  
" Yes please." Melin responded and slowly the flight attendant brought out her food and placed it in front of her. Melin looked down at the food it didn't look all too good but she realized she had to eat or else she might starve. She forced herself to chew on the food, it wasn't all too bad but still it was airplane food. Melin finished her food quickly she didn't realize how hungry she was. As she finished her food she looked out her window at the moon. She loved the way it was lonely, its loneliness was so beautiful. She thought how she was like that lonely only her loneliness wasn't beautiful and she wasn't beautiful. A sudden sadness began to come into her. She looked down at her locket of the picture of her and Shaoran, but as her hand searched for the locket she could feel the pain surging in her arms from all her bruises. One specific bruise inflicted the most pain.  
  
She held her arm trying to muffle the noise coming from her mouth it was a slight shriek. She felt a small tear come. It hurt so bad, and she was so afraid to lift up her sleeve and look at her arm. The fear in her was so much, she wanted so to believe she was okay. She didn't want to get sick or severely injured because unlike everyone else no one would take care of her. The depressing thought quickly entering her mind. Thoughts and words began to enter her mind "If only I was prettier" "If only I wasn't so damn stupid and ugly" . She began to think about the way Shaoran would react to seeing her and one seemed to play over and over in her mind.  
  
A scene quite sad, when Melin finally found her beloved cousin, Shaoran, he wouldn't care to see her. And like all the others of her family they would leave her and let her die. Sitting in her chair with this uncomfortable thought, she spent all of her money trying to see her beloved cousin and in turn he might just not care for her anymore. She felt so miserable no one wanted her and she knew it. It was as if there was no real point in going to see Shaoran. He did not love her or care for her. Melin stared at her reflection in the window and felt like crying, but she did not want to show such weakness.  
  
She touched her arm again then slowly looking pulling up her sleeve so she could look at the bruise in its entirety. She looked down at the black and blue patch of skin to all others it was horrifying and ugly. To all others it was her badge of shame so all would see it and realized that she did something so bad that this had to come. She felt so much of a burn in her arm from the bruise. Knowing she needed medical help, but realizing she had no money on her. So she couldn't just go and see the doctor as much as she would like to. She wanted to end this pain now. It hurt too much and so much. Slowly a tear began to drop as she slowly rubbed her arm trying to hush the pain. But it refused to stay silent. She pushed her tears away from her eyes trying to make it seem as if she was still strong and nothing hurt her. Massaging her arm more and more but the pain refused to part with her arm. There was an even worse feeling that took over Melin it was so horrifying as she looked around the plane. She looked at all the faces of the people around her and she saw nothing in there faces. She looked at the people and saw nothing in their faces. They had no care as to why she ached and pained. It mattered not to them, In fact most didn't even notice Melin on the flight. They cared nothing for the young Melin they didn't care how much her arm hurt. Just like the elders and her family cared nothing about how much pain Melin was going threw. Or how hard it was for her to leave.  
  
She quietly muffled herself again pushing her face into the complimentary airline blankets, leaning herself against the window. She looked out the window and remembered her own loneliness. She quietly began to whisper to herself " I would give anything for happiness to come and find me. but. I know I don't deserve it. I know for me to wish for happiness is selfish. I realize that I won't get it. But even still I wish. I wish I had my star.my other half, but I know I don't have one or if I do I know they don't want me so why bother them." Melin said quietly whispering to herself with no tears in her eyes just in her heart. Looking out the windows she truly wished for her loneliness to end but she knew it wouldn't. She rubbed her arm again trying to lessen the pain surging in it. It was miserable the way she felt and no one would help her. She had no money left to see a doctor or for that matter eat. And she realized that she couldn't bother Shaoran he surely joined the Li-clan side. So she had no one, this was her loneliness her prison and punishment. 


	3. where

Author's Note: I'm back again. so much has changed. I hope I can still write or rather I hope I am still a bearable writer. Wait I never was bearable. Well anyways so much has changed since my last writings. mainly my arse is single, my g/f dumped me. This brings this new deep sad dark feeling to me. So I guess now I am even more sad and depressing. I am hoping my writing can still give that warm fuzzy black feeling.  
  
CH3 where?  
  
"Welcome to Japan!!!" The sign read, but she wasn't here for a reading lesson. She was quite unsure as to why she was here at all. She already understood that she had absolutely no support from any other family members. " She held her bag close to her side and her sweatshirt even closer. She didn't want it to loosen on her. The sweatshirt wasn't even hers to begin with it was really Shaoran's, he gave it to her when she went back to China. He had said that airport was cold, and he didn't her to catch cold. She softly smiled remembering how fond her memories of Shaoran. She thought about how being around Shaoran made her happy. Not because she loved him as more than a cousin, but merely because he was actual family. And he made her happy. She looked down at her watch, its face was broken of, from her previous encounter. "It's only10:30, I guess I have to wait." Walking over to the bench she noticed how blank the airport was, she was all alone. As she rested her head on the end of the bench, she tried to keep her eyes form shutting. The airport was no place for a girl to be sleeping alone, there was no telling what could happen to her. But she couldn't fight it anymore and within five minutes her eyes were closed. And her soft black hair began to wrap itself around her face. A small warmth could be felt form her hair wrapping itself around her. And this warmth is what kept her asleep.  
  
"Excuse me is Shaoran home?" A voice asked the butler as he was getting ready to leave to go pick up Melin. "Um no madam master Shaoran is out tonight with master Sakura. Is there a message needed to be relayed to him?" the butler asked getting a pen and paper. "Yes tell him that his stupid cousin Melin ran away. And if she comes his way to send her back. That stupid girl, I will show her, but anyways. Tell Shaoran to send Melin back as soon as he sees her, she will probably try to make up some lie as well so watch out. Okay do you have all that." The voice asked. "yes madam I am off to go find Master Shaoran currently." As he hung up the phone his heart dropped. Was he to go and pick Melin up form the airport or should he go find Shaoran and tell him his mother's order's. But if he did that then Master Shaoran might send Melin back for real. Being only a butler he was not to get into any family matters, but he knew how special Melin was to Shaoran, so based on this he went out to go find Shaoran.  
  
"Shaoran." a girl said looking up from the boy's chest. "Yes." He responded letting his hand slightly brush up against her cheek, pushing some cherry blossoms form her cheek. " I am so glad that me and you found a way to spend tonight together, after all tonight is our anniversary. I know if Touya finds out I am not really at Tomoyo's he will be furious, even more when he finds out I am with you." Sakura said as she pulled his head down so she could look at him in the eye. " Don't worry so much. we are enjoying ourselves, so why stop. And after all tonight was the big cherry blossom festival it is too long of a walk back home. And this tree looked so comforting, even more with you." Shaoran said as he looked back into Sakura's eyes. Her eyes reflected such a beauty of green to him. He wondered if his eyes reflected that same beauty of brown back to her.  
  
Finish later.. 


End file.
